Oh my god Ranma!
by otakufanatic
Summary: Ranma becomes a god and his firt assignment The Elric brothers. x-over with oh my goddess and full metal alchemist. (Added parts and a bit of tweeking)


Oh My Ranma?

Chapter 1

Full Metal mayhem.

Ranma, Fullmetal Alchemist and Oh My Goddess do not belong to me so don't sue me or kill me.

Warning there will be some lemon situation and lot of violence and gore so if you are faint hearted please do not read on. That goes for those under 17.

The time line for this story will be 2 years after the failed wedding

PS. I am using reference from the manga so don't get confuse with the anime of FMA.

000000000000000000----------------------------- -------------------------------

Ranma was lazing in the living room watching anime on TV.

The whole house was empty except for him.

Mr Tendo and his pop had decided to go on a training trip. (Running away from their master.)

Nabiki had decided it was getting to hot for her to stay. (The other fiancées are after her when they found out she had sold all of them the same information.)

Akane, Kasumi and his mom were on a trip to a hot springs.( Nadoka had won it in a lucky draw.) Ranma decided not to go. (Worried that he won't live to make it back home if he did.)

"Munch munch munch…." Ranma chews on a cracker not taking his eye off the TV screen.

He had borrowed several dozen series of anime from his buddies in school.

Wow… wonder if I could do that? Ranma thought as he watch the characters of Dragonball z fighting their enemies.

Suddenly the doorbell starts to ring.

"Crap and who the hell is that if it's another Sales man he's dead." Ranma got up and pauses the VCR and runs for the door cracking his knuckles.

He opens the door ready to intimidate who ever was at the door.

There standing was a man in a suit and carrying a briefcase.

He was very handsome and had a godly aura Ranma had never seen or felt before.

Behind him was a woman dressed in a very tight and sexy mini skirt.

She had silver white hair and was dark skin and had several strange looking tattoos on her face and forehead.

"Mr Ranma Satome?" He asks looking at him smiling in a strange way.

"…….." Ranma looks at him and didn't know what to say.

"Urmmm…" The man clears his throat to get Ranma's attention.

"Oh what … Yeah I'm Ranma." Ranma finally gathers his wits.

"That's good mind if we go in?" The man asks.

"Yeah sure…wait a minute let me ask something first. Does this have anything to do with my pop?" Ranma asks starting to worry that it was another pledge of marriage his stupid father had taken.

"No I'm sorry no this business is with you only." He smiles trying to reassure Ranma.

"Ok come on in." Ranma invites. Soon the trio was seated in the living room.

"Here is my card." The man hands Ranma a card. It reads:

LOKI Trickster and god of Chaos

God level unlimited all classes.

"Huh? You are joking right?" Ranma said as he puts down the card.

The woman hands him a card also.

It reads: URD Goddess of the past and Goddess of love.

Goddess level 1st class

"You got to be kidding me…." Ranma said as he starts to sweat.

"What the hell do you want?" he asks.

"Well for one Kami sama has taken notice of you and your how do you say unique abilities." Loki said trying to explain to Ranma.

"You're kidding me right?" Ranma said not believing a word.

"Well you see your little demonstration on Mount Phoenix did not go unnoticed. You did kill a demi god and not many mortals can do that and live to tell the tale." Loki said smiling still.

"That was an accident. He forced me to do it really …" Ranma was sweating bullets.

"Don't worry kid we are not here to punish you or anything." Urd finally spoke up.

"Then why are you two here?" Ranma asks now totally confuse.

"Well you see after that little display Yssdgil computers immediately classified you as a god killer. It's not common as every several hundred years one such person turns up." Loki explains to Ranma. "So I am a god killer….. And you are here to get rid of me right?" Ranam asks looking at Loki.

"No. No don't get me wrong we are not here for you life." Loki shook his head.

"Tell him all ready." Urd said.

Getting a little impatient.

"Well you see. You are the Avatar of both of us." Loki explains.

"Huh? Avar what?" Ranma said his eyes going wide.

"AVATAR DUMMY!" Urd said losing her temper.

"Well you see you were touched and blessed by the two of us when you were born.

This has not happen for several hundred years and especially by the two of us." Loki explains.

"Wait you mean to tell me my life was a living hell because I was touched by you two……" Ranma starts to get what was being told to him.

"Crack." Ranma starts to crack his knuckles and his chi starts blazing a deep red.

"Holds on. Hold on. We didn't mean to screw up your life. Not me anyway." Loki tries to explain to Ranma as he backs off.

"MY LIFE IS A LIVING HELL! AND YOU TELL ME TO TAKE IT EASY!" Ranma flares.

"Hey kid we blessed you and touched you but we sure as hell didn't screw up your life. You see when we both touched you there was a system failure and your file was lost and the system forgot about you. Your life was thrown upside down and your ability to take so much damage and punishment was because of a bug in the file. That's why you are now a god killer too. Actually you should have died instantly or something but as you know Kami up there always has a back up on everyone. Your copied file was return to the system but because the original file was still in there your file got corrupted and you got an extra dose of Chaos and the ability to attract hordes of the opposite sex." Urd said.

Ranma face faults on to the floor.

"You got to be kidding me!" Ranma bangs his head onto the table.

"And what you two are here to apologise for the mistake?" Ranma said sarcastically.

"Hey don't give me that attitude young man." Urd said as electricity starts to build around her.

"Hold it you two. Urd stop it you are making it worst. Listen Ranma we can't change anything not even Kami sama he says that your file is beyond help and you are getting too dangerous to let around unsupervised. Kami sama has decided to make you a level 2 trainee god." Loki said.

"WHAT?" Ranma falls to the floor.

His brain almost overloading at what he had just heard.

"You got to be kidding me right?" Ranma asks.

"Nope all you got to do is sign these document and it will be official." Loki said as he takes out a stack of documents for him to sign.

"What the hell….!" Ranma eyes the stack of papers.

"You might want to read through them before you sign them." Urd said.

" So what are the benefits of being a god?" Ranma asks as he read through the document.

Shit these are more complicated then I thought….. Ranma scratches his head as he read the documents.

"Well for one your curse will be controllable." Loki said.

"What controllable not removable?" Ranma looks at him.

"Well it's tied into your soul and files so there is nothing much we can do." Loki explains.

"This is taking forever!" Urd said and snatches the documents from Ranma.

"Let me explain every document to you so it will be easier on your brain." Urd said.

As she starts to scan trough the documents.

"This one is to say that once you sign the document you will be given the class licence of level 2 god in training licence. All the powers of a full level 3 and limited powers of level 2 god powers. You must no let anyone know or see your god powers or else you will lose them for a week. Misuse and blatant use of powers will result in instant banishment to hell and a meeting with the big man down there and all powers and licences will be revoked." Urd explains and put away the document and reads another. "This one states that you cannot let any mortal female or male to fall in love with you otherwise you will lose your immortality and powers until you die naturally as a human." Urd tells Ranma.

"You mean that if I get married now I will stay mortal until I die?" Ranma asks seeing if he heard correctly.

"Yup as soon as the vows of marriage are taken or you go to bed with anyone you are in one heap of trouble." Urd said.

"Urd isn't that the old contract? I thought that contract was made void by kami sama." Urds looks at the document again.

"Oh yes my mistake. Heheheh …" Urd giggles and tears up the document.

"Huh?" Ranma looks at her then at Loki.

"Well after several incident of mortal falling for goddesses and gods Kami decided to remove that contract several years ago I guess I forgot to take it out." Loki said as he reaches into his briefcase and takes out another set of documents.

"Hmmmmmm." Urd looks through the documents.

"This one states that you must perform 1 god deed every month to proceed up to level 2 permanently. And all summons by Kami sama must be responded immediately through any means. If there is the need for you to respond to a prayer you must respond it immediately." Urd said.

"So you telling me that being a god is like doing a job?" Ranma asks.

"Yup a thankless one at that." Loki said shaking his head sadly.

"So any benefits?" Ranma asks again.

"Well you can't die except being killed by a god killer and you are only one of the three in existence. You don't get many of those around." Urd said.

"What else?" Ranma asks.

"You will be heal fast and will have some powers which will immediately take effect when you sign the documents. You will also get 14 day of leave every year. Your powers will be inexhaustible too your martial arts level will be in whole new level." Urd also adds.

"Hmmmmmm……" Ranma rubs his chin and starts to tap on in deep thought.

"So what are the down sides….." Ranma asks wanting to know more.

"Well you will be damn busy thats for sure." Loki said looking at his watch.

"Urd we better get this over with soon we got a meeting soon." Loki said.

"All right. That almost covers it all." Urd finally said and pulls out a pen from thin air and gives it to Ranma.

"So are you going to sign?" Urd asks as she hands the pen to Ranma.

"….." Ranma looks at the documents.

"All right I'll do it." He said as he signs the documents.

As he finishes signing the last document something happen a glow envelope Ranma and a blot of lightning flashes into the living room floor.

"Welcome aboard." The letters said.

"Ok here are some things you will need." Loki hands Ranma a bag.

Ranma opens it and out drops 3 books, a mobile phone and a card with Ranma's picture declaring him a god trainee.

"Ok if you need to ask any thing just give us a call." Urd stood up.

"Kami sama might call too so pick up the phone when it rings." Loki said as he follows Urd out to the yard to the pond.

"All right then be seeing you around kid bye." Urd said as she jumps into the pond and disappears. "Don't screw up kid read the books." Loki advises as he too jumps into the pond and disappears. Ranma sat down and went to work reading the books.

Chapter one how to be a god. Gahhhh…. Ranma shook his head and starts reading the books.

-------------------- -------------------0000000000000000--------- ---------------------------------

Ranma was flat on the table he had just finish the first 3 chapters of the first book.

"God Do I have a headache." Ranma moans suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes him.

"What the hell!" Ranma fell to the floor half charred.

'No invoking KAMI sama's name for no reason.' Words appear on the floor where the bolt struck. "Sorry…" Ranma said to thin air.

He gets up and looks at the clock it was already in the late evening.

His stomach was rumbling like an earthquake had hit the area.

He went to the kitchen and made something to eat.

As he brought out the bowl of instant ramem and sits down to enjoy it when a package appears out of nowhere and lands on his head with a loud thumb.

"Ouch what the…." Ranma gets up rubbing the bump on his head.

It was a parcel addressed to him.

He rips it open and inside was a tape recorder some clothes and a black notebook.

There was note there and it said to play the tape recorder.

Ranma plays it and went back to eat.

"Good Day. Mr Ranma. Trainee god level 2. This tape is to tell you that Kami Sama needs you for a special mission because of your special abilities. There are 7 rouge demons on the lose on another plane and Kami Sama wants you retrieve them before they cause any more damage in that world. Currently there are no other gods or goddesses available for this mission due to the fact that all 7 demons are class 2 demons and are all highly skilled. Your mission if you so accept is to retrieve the said 7 demons dead or alive back to hell for incarceration. Be warned that a class level 1 unlimited demon is their leader and is considered to be very dangerous. A level class unlimited demon will be on hand when you find the said demon you are to help in his capture in every way. There are items in the box so that you will blend in with the environment there. Money and identification papers are also in it. The black notebook will help you on your mission. This tape will self destruct in 5 seconds 4 3 2 1 'BOOOM'." Ranma waves away the smoke coughing.

"I'm not even a god for one day I got to do a mission this sucks….." Ranma mutters and grabs the notebook and opens it.

"What the heck it's blank?" Ranma flips the notebook from the front to the back.

Suddenly it glows and words start to appear.

That's what you think dummy. Words start to appear.

"WOW it's alive!" Ranma said his eyes wide in astonishment.

Enough talk put on the uniform and pack the rest of the stuff in the bag time is wasting! The book scolds.

"Yeah right." Ranma puts on the uniform it was a blue uniform and had several emblems on it he didn't recognise.

He shrugs and stuffs his stuff into his backpack and shoulders it.

"So what's next?" Ranma asks.

Here we go! The book glows a bright yellow and a circle with runes appear on the floor where Ranma was standing and in a flash of light Ranma disappears.

------------0000000000000000000-------------------------- -----------

Suddenly Ranma found himself standing in the middle of a flight of stairs.

"Where the hell is this place." Ranma looks around. He looks at the book.

You are in a city call Central city. The book writes

You are going to join the army my boy. Go up the stairs and give the papers to the lady in front. The book continues.

"Ok." Ranma runs up the stair almost knocking someone down.

"Sorry." Ranma apologises and kept on running.

"Hmmmmm…." The figure looks at him as he disappears up the stairs.

He enters the large door in front and goes up to the table.

Everyone stops what he or she was doing and look at the new comer at the counter.

Almost all of them snap to attention and salutes Ranma.

"Ahhh … carry on?" Ranma stammers not knowing what to do.

"Major what can I do for you?" The girl at the counter asks.

"Oh yes." Ranma unslings his bag and takes out a bunch of papers and gives it to the girl. The girl looks through the papers.

"Oh you are the new transfer from the training academy." She said looking at Ranma.

The uniform fit him like a glove and not to mention he was a stud in it.

"Your office is on the fifth floor go up the stairs and take a right. You report to Colonel Roy Mustang." The girls said as she hands back the documents to him.

"Thanks a lot." Ranma thanks and heads up stairs.

"Why the heck am I here?" Ranma whispers to the book.

Dummy one of the demons is here in the army. The book wrote.

I can't pinpoint where he is but he's here some where. The book writes.

Ranma arrives at a door he knock on it and goes in. in the middle of the room a man sat behind a large table and a woman was standing next to him.

"Colonel Roy Mustang?" Ranma asks.

"Yes and you are?" he asks.

The girl next to him looks at Ranma sizing him up.

"Ranma Satome." Ranma said as he places the documents on the table.

Roy picks it up and scans through them.

"The legendary Major Ranma. Welcome." He stands up and shakes his hand.

"We were expecting you later tomorrow. You are a bit early." He said.

"That no problem any way I done up everything all ready so it wasn't a hassle." Ranma lies.

"You are the youngest to get to the rank of Major." Roy said pointing at his pips on his shoulders.

" It was nothing I guess I was at the right place at the right time." Ranma lies again.

"True. The break up of several major bandit groups and arrest of rebels are very impressive. You also have a nick name right. Wild horse if I am correct." Roy said looking at him.

Ranma nods his head.

Just then a short boy in a red coat and blonde hair came charging into the room.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" the boy shouts at Roy pointing at him.

"You should have let me kill him!" The boy screams at him and tries to strangle him. A suit of armour was holding him back

"Full metal watch what you are saying I am after all your superior." Roy said coldly.

"Bastard." The boy screams at him.

"FULL METAL YOU WILL DESIST YOUR RUDE BEHAVIOR OR I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN INTO THE BRIG!" Roy slams his hand down on the table loudly.

"Leave and come back when you are ready to see me!" he glares at him icily.

The blonde shook off the Armour who was holding him and storms out the door slamming it hard.

"What the heck was that about?" Ranma asks curiously.

"That's Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric. His friend was arrested for a murder and tried to escape. She was killed by me." Roy said then sat down on his chair pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You are a welcome addition to my team Major Satome. I hope we will work well together. My aide Riza will show you to the main office."

"Thanks and call me Ranma all my friends do." Ranma said as Riza escorted him out.

After that Riza left. Ranma sat at the table.

Wondering what he was supposed to do next.

" So what next." He asks the notebook.

Well first of all you better go after that blonde boy with the red coat he's important. The notebook said.

'Hey you got a name or something I can call you?" Ranma asks as he got up and left the office.

You can call me anything you want after all I belong to you. The notebook wrote. "Hmmm All right then I'll call you Nabs after Nabiki." Ranma said as he walks down the corridor.

Soon he saw the suit of armour sitting on a bench next to Roy's office.

Ranma walks up to him.

"Hi." Ranma greets.

"Oooh Hi you are the officer in the office just now right?" The amour asks.

" Yup that's right Ranma Satome." Ranma said as he offers his hand.

"I'm Alphonse Elric my friends call me Al." Al said shaking his hand.

"Don't mind me asking but you sound like you are hollow." Ranma asks curiously.

" Well me and my brother was involved in an accident. My brother lost a leg and arm. I lost my body, but my brother managed to bind my soul to this armour." Al said.

"I see." Must have been bad. Ranma thought to himself.

"My brother is finding a way to restore my body." Al carries on.

"I see. But isn't he a bit young to be in the army." Ranma said.

"Heh well….. Only the army has all the information and resources we need to get my body back." Al said as he looks at Ranma.

"You don't look too old yourself too." Al said.

" I'm 18 if you must know." Ranma replies.

Suddenly the door swung open and out storms the small blonde boy.

He runs into Ranma.

"Don't block the way!" He shouts as he pushes Ranma out of the way.

"Hey take it easy. Watch where you are going." Ranma said annoyed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU CALLING ME A SHRIMP!" the blonde screams at Ranma. "What the?" Ranma backs off.

The blonde throws a punch at Ranma and Ranma catches his fist and with a twist of his wrist Ranma brought him slamming into the ground.

"Don't ever do that." Ranma warns as he helps him up.

"Edward. Why did you attack the major!" Roy steps out from his office seeing everything that happened.

"Ranma is an expert in unarmed combat and he is the best." Roy said sternly at Edward. "Oh yeah he doesn't look so great to me." Edward said sarcastically.

"Is that a challenge." Ranma asks his eyes narrowing he was starting not to like him.

"Yeah that's right you caught me off guard you won't be able to do that again." Edward said pointing at Ranma.

"Full Metal watch what you say." Roy said angrily.

"I think major Satome has better things to do then fool around with you." Roy said angrily.

"Ha you think I care. He was just lucky." Edward said getting angrier by the minute.

"Or is he afraid that he might get his uniform dirty." Edward said looking at Ranma. "Hmmmmm….." Ranma stood there.

"All right you me outside now." Ranma said pointing to him.

"Major!" Roy starts to protest.

"Don't worry I won't break him I'll just hurt him a bit." Ranma said as he turns to leave cracking his knuckles. He goes to a window and opens it.

"What the hell are you doing? We are on the fifth floor!" Roy shouts but was too late Ranma jumps out of the window.

Everyone rushes to the window just in time to see Ranma landing gracefully.

"OH shit." Edward starts to sweat.

"Well Full Metal." Roy looks at him. Edward huff and follows after Ranma landing with his auto mail leg making a small crater on landing.

"Not bad." Ranma comments as he starts to take off his coat and puts it on a chair.

"Oh crap." Edward mutters as he saw what was under the uniform.

"Well let's get it on." Ranma said as he goes into a stance.

"…." Edward gulps and went into a defensive stance.

The two stood there for a full minute.

Ranma looks at Edward and smirks.

Then motions Edward to attack him.

Why that…… Edward loses his temper and charges at him.

Ranma dodges his punches and trips him with a leg sweep.

Edward back flips up and tries a spinning heel kick at Ranma's head but is block and slam into the ground.

"You got to do better then that." Ranma said as he flips away from Edward's leg sweep.

"Why you….!" Edward got mad and claps his hands together.

There was a flash of light and his right arm came out a blade.

"Hey that cheating!" Ranma said as he side steps the slashes.

"You didn't say no weapons! Now stop moving around!" Edward shouts and slashes at him furiously.

"All right it's your funeral." Ranma said then side steps a thrust and grabs hold of Edward's arm and gives it a hard kick.

To Ranma's surprise the arm brakes off at the elbow.

"Oh shit!" Ranma said as he backs away as the arm fell to the floor.

"YOU BROKE MY ARM!" Edward wails.

He slumps to the ground.

"WINRY IS GOING TO KILL Me!" he screams. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG…….." Edward screams.

"Ummmmm….. sorry……" Ranma tries to apologise.

"YOU ARE SORRY! YOU ARE SORRY! I'm DEAD! SO DEAD!" He starts to go nuts. "What's up with him and That Winry person?" Ranma turns to Alphonse and asks him.

"She's our friend and she's the one who makes and repairs my brother's auto mail. He just broke it several weeks ago and now he broke it again. She's not going to be very happy." Alphonse explains to Ranma as he tries to help his brother.

"Is he always like this." Ranma asks Roy.

"Yes when it comes to her. She is the second most person he fears in his whole life." Alphonse said.

"Well this was interesting but I got to go back to work." Roy excuses himself and leaves for his office.

"IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Edward shouts at Ranma pointing a finger at him.

"Huh me hey I wasn't the one who challenged me to a fight and cheats." Ranma said as he puts on his uniform.

Then he walks away.

He takes out his notebook.

That was fun. The notebook wrote.

"He's good but he lets his anger control him and that's dangerous in a fight." Ranma said as he walks up to his office.

Oh yeah did I mention that those two are involved some how in our mission. The notebook wrote.

"WHAT?" Ranma shouts.

He looks around hoping no one saw him.

"You got to be kidding me!" Ranma said as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He runs down stair just in time to see if he could talk to the two of them but it was too late they were already gone.

"Shit miss them I wonder if the colonel know where they are heading to?" Ranma quickly runs upstairs into Roy's office.

Ranma knocks on the door and enters the office.

"Sorry Colonel but I was wondering were can I find The Elric brothers I want to apologise to them." Ranma said scratching the back of his head.

'They are on their way to Rush Valley. According to Edward Winry is there apprenticing herself. If you run now you might catch them. Their train leaves in 30 minutes." Roy said as he signs a bunch of documents.

"Thanks sir." Ranma turns to leave.

"Oh yes Major since you are going after them you might want to follow them. Those two have a knack for getting into trouble and they are being going after by a killer." Roy said and hands Ranma an envelope sealed with a wax seal.

"Here give this to him if he gives you any problems."

"Thanks sir. How do I report to you." Ranma asks as he pockets the letter.

"No problem there are several military offices scattered all over just get them to call me." Roy said then he throws Ranma a silver badge.

It was the emblem of the army there.

"You might want to change out of your uniform." Roy said then he went back to his work. Just as Ranma was closing the doors.

" Major take care of the two for me will you." Roy said not looking up.

"Yes sir." Ranma said the closes the door. Ranma runs to his office and takes off his uniform and a put on his own clothes a red silk chinese shirt a pair of black silk pants and black slippers.

Then he shoulders his backpack and jumps out of the window and roof hops his way to the train station with the help of the notebook.

0000000000000000000000000------------- ------------------------------

Ranma made his way to the train station, as he was about to arrive at the station he was splashed by an old woman throwing water from her balcony.

"Damn shit I really hate this!" Ranma fumes as he made his way to the platform.

He was stopped by the rail guard a he tries to enter the platform without a ticket.

He fishes out the badge from his pocket and flashes it at the guard.

The guard snaps to attention and allows him to enter.

He runs after the train as it starts to move with a few jumps.

He manages to board the train as it pulls out of the station.

Ranma made his way to the passenger compartment and starts to look around for the two brothers.

Soon he found the two of them bickering.

"Excuse me but is the seat taken?" Ranma asks sweetly as he can.

"Ermmmm…….." Edward was looking at him bug eyed.

Alphonse was looking at her too.

"Well?" Ranma looks at the two.

"Yes, Yes please sit. The seats not taken." Edward said quickly trying to hide his blush. Alphonse was looking at Ranma and decides to introduce himself.

"Hello I am Alphonse and this is my brother Edward." He said as offers his hand. Ranma take his hand and shakes it.

"Ranko." Ranma replies smiling at the two.

Wow this girl is cute and ….. Edward tries not to stare at Ranma's breasts.

Alphonse nudges his brother bringing him back to the real world.

"Huh what …?" He looks around trying to hide his blush.

Heh what a funny guy I am going to have fun. Ranma smiles and puts away his pack.

Ranma studies Edward while he talks to his brother wondering how is he connected to his mission.

He takes out the notebook and opens it.

So what now. Ranma takes a pencil and scribbles on the page.

Hey no writing on the pages.Nabs scolds.

I don't want to seem strange to them talking to a notebook right? Ranma wrote.

Ok but write properly and neatly. Nabs wrote.

All right…. Now what can you tell me about the Elric brothers.

Well their father is the summoner of the 7 class 2 demons. He was then granted ascension to godhood by the 7. And because of the contract taken by them with him the 7 are his minions now. Called the 7 sins. I will dig up their files for you to read later. As for the man he had 2 sons and a wife. He left them before he ascended and he is a very powerful alchemist. He is also the one behind several wars on this plane. Kami sama wants this to stop and all traces of the 7 demons and him to be eradicated. He has also accessed to the great library and had stolen several powerful scrolls since then the security there has been up ten folds. From what we know he plans to rule that plane as a god. He has also given life to a forbidden artifact called the philosopher's stone. Due to the fact that it needs living souls to create it makes it forbidden by even Lucifer himself. The two brothers lost their mother at a young age due to illness. The two had showed a talent for alchemy too. A very good teacher in alchemy taught them but the two went too far by trying one of the forbidden acts of alchemy trying to bring back a dead person. What they tried to bring back their mother?Ranma wrote.

Yes and with a very disastrous results. The act of bringing back a person is forbidden both by Kami sama and Lucifer and there are safe guards to prevent that. Edward lost his leg and Alphonse lost his body and almost his life. In desperation Edward managed to bring back Alphonse's soul back and sealed it in a suit of armour but at the cost of his arm. That is also one of the forbidden too. Nabs wrote.

I don't get it if all that stuff is forbidden then why did Kami sama let this world practice alchemy? Ranma wrote a bit puzzled at what he was reading.

Well Kami sama allowed alchemy he thought that it would improve the lives of the people but he did not expect it to be abuse like that. Some demons have also gotten stronger because of this as some of the alchemy spells are tied to them it is call the exchange to get the powers one wants the person must exchange something of his for it. Alphonse and Edward are the two who tried and lost now Edward is cursed with the pact of the exchange with a demon so is Alphonse. The two also managed to get a glimpse into the system through a back door and this is extremely rare. Now their father and the 7 sin want the two so that they can get into the system and unbalance it.

Is that bad? Ranma writes worriedly.

As this plane is not the main plane but a mirror plane of many earths made by Kami sama it is also linked to the main system. All planes have a secondary system and are linked to the main, if the secondary system is taken over there will be hell to pay that's for sure. It will also trigger the Ragnarok for that system and the system will crash and wipe every living thing in the plane out of existence. Kami sama doesn't want that to happen. It has happen to several planes and it is causing major disruptions to the main system as every time a secondary system is deleted it will cause the main system to decay. There is also another reason why Kami sama wants this plane saved because it's too close to the main system and it is one of the oldest. All the failsafe are all decayed and there is no way to ensure that there will not be a major disruption in the main system and there is no time to set up more failsafe. The system administrators are all hard at work trying to set up more failsafe but they are not sure if they can hold.

What will happen if the main system fails? Ranma asks curiously.

Several planes will be deleted. It could be yours it could be others there is no guarantee that it will not be yours.Nabs wrote.

What you mean that all my friends my life will be deleted?

Yes and the only survivors will be the avatars and demi gods the rest will all cease to exist. Ranma puts down Nabs his mind in turmoil.

This is not good if I fail shit is going to hit the fan and I haven't told Akane I love her! Ranma panics.

"Ahhh… are you all right Ranko?" Edward asks looking at Ranma worriedly.

"Oh no problem" Ranma quickly said.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse." A tall and muscular man came up to them and greeted them. "Major Armstrong what are you doing here?' Edward asks.

"Oh I am on my way to the border towns that's why." Armstrong said as he sits down.

"I see." Edward said.

"Where are you off to this time Edward?" He asks.

"Oh I broke my auto mail again so I am on my way to Rush Valley to get it fixed." Edward said. "Again? I thought you got it fix a few weeks ago?" Armstrong looks at Edward in surprise.

"Well he broke it in a fight with a new Major." Al said. Edward's face was red with

embarrassment. "New Major?" Armstrong looks at the pair.

"A major Ranma Satome I think." Al said.

"Major Ranma Satome…..Hmmmmmmm Ah yes the new Major from the academy. I hear he

is a very brilliant fighter. Took down several bandit gangs and a rebel faction." Armstrong said

rubbing his chin.

"He did it on his own?" Al asks curiously.

"That's a rumour. Never really confirmed." Armstrong said.

"When the reinforcements arrived the battle was over." Armstrong said.

"Crap I really pick a wrong person to fight didn't I?" Edward said. Armstrong then takes a

seat next to Ranma.

"You had a fight with him. Your teacher is not going to be happy if she finds out." Armstrong

said.

Edward paled Alphonse starts to panic.

"Please don't let her find out she'll kill us!" Edward said Alphonse nods his head.

"Sure boys I won't tell her." Armstrong said as he starts to laugh.

Teacher? Ranma writes.

Yes she taught the both of them the art of alchemy and how to fight. A very tough lady. A pity

that she is also suffering from the curse of the forbidden acts. Some of her internal organs are

missing and she goes into bouts of vomiting of blood when she over taxes herself.

What did she do? Ranma wrote wanting to know what happen.

She tried to bring back her dead child and was unsuccessful. She is now barren and several of

her organs are missing. Luckily for her there were several other alchemist around to ease her

pain and managed to save her life but at a great cost.

Hmmm she sounds interesting maybe I can help her get her organs back?

Well you are in the right class and regeneration is one of the spells you are granted. Nabs

wrote.

That's good we'll give her a visit later. Ranma looks at them talk to each other and decides to

take a walk to stretch his legs.

He gets up.

"Ranko where are you going?" Alphonse asks.

"Oh I'm taking a walk to stretch my legs and maybe get something to eat." Ranma said as he

gets up and walks away.

"I'll come with you." Alphonse said as he stood up and follows Ranma.

"Who was that?" Armstrong asks.

"Oh that was Ranko we just met just now before you came." Edward replies.

Ranma and Alphonse were walking along.

"So you and brother are doing what?" Ranma asks.

"Oh me and my brother are both alchemist. My brother is a state alchemist one of the

youngest." Alphonse said.

"I see you parents must be proud." Ranma asks.

"Our mother is dead our father we are not so sure where he is he left us long ago." Alphonse

said dejectedly.

"I see I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Ranma said.

"Oh it's all right. My brother and me are now looking for something called the Philosopher's

stone." Alphonse said.

"I see and what that?" Ranma asks.

"Oh it's a stone said to be able to increase the powers of an alchemist. But after we found out

how it's made we are not so sure we want to find it any more." Alphonse said as the two finally

reaches the dinning carriage.

"And why is that?" Ranma asks curiously.

"Well you see …." Alphonse starts to tell what had happen to the two of them.

The incident involving two mysterious beings with a snake eating its tail tattoo and a man call

greed.

The man with a cross scare who was after them and the incident involving one of their friends

who was killed by Roy and the creation of the Philosopher's stone.

"Well that's that." Alphonse finally said.

"You two have an interesting life." Ranma said as he starts to eat his meal, which he ordered.

"What about you?" Alphonse asks.

"Me. I'm a travelling martial artist I'm looking for my brother." Ranma lies.

"Your brother?" Alphonse asks.

"My twin brother he left several years ago to join the army never heard from him since." Ranma

lies.

"What is his name maybe we might be able to help you to find him." Alphonse asks.

"Oh he's call Ranma Satome." Ranma said trying not to smile.

"Ranma?" Alphonse asks.

"Yes you seen him around?" Ranma asks.

"Well yes what a coincidence we met him just today he was in the Central City army

headquarters." Alphonse said excitedly.

"That good but it seems that I am heading away from Central city…" Ranma said.

"It seems so. What are you going to do?" Alphonse asks.

"Well I might as well follow you all around maybe I might get luck and we might bump into my

brother if we return to Central city." Ranma said as he drinks his tea.

"Well that's a good idea. May be you can teach me some new moves too." Alphonse said

happily.

The two stood up and were going back to their carriage when Ranma spots a woman

wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and have a strange mark on her fore head.

"Alphonse why don't you head back first I want to go to the ladies." Ranma said.

"Sure see you later." Alphonse then left. Ranma walks over to the table and sits down.

"Are you who I think you are?" Ranma asks as he looks at the girl.

"How perceptive of you. But I was told my contact was supposed to be a male and you are not

a male." The girl said grinning.

"All right lets stop playing around." Ranma said as he got serious.

"I'm Ranma Satome level 2 trainee god." Ranma said,

"So you are the new guy Loki and Urd recruited." The girl said.

"And God killer if they are correct." Ranma added.

"….." The girl looks at Ranma.

"All right enough talk then I am Mara class level 1 unlimited." Mara introduces herself.

"So you found out anything?" Mara asks as she sips on her drink

"Nothing much I found the 2 brothers involved in this mission but nothing else." Ranma said.

"I see. Well here is an update one of the seven sins was destroyed recently and so there is only

six and their leader. Well according to what I found out Greed was the one destroyed." Mara

said as she sips on her tea.

"That's good or bad." Ranma asks looking at Mara.

"Well depends

on how you see it. One less of them is a bonus for you." Mara stares back at Ranma.

"That

might be true but that means that the leader is getting more powerful." Ranma said,

"…… well any changes in the plans?"

"No none what so ever but we got news that he might be going after his children." Mara said. "Edward and Alphonse Elric right?" Ranma said smirking at Mara.

" Not bad. And you know where are they?" Mara asks now eyeing Ranma.

"Well they are on this train. The guy in the armour was Alphonse. We are on our way to Rush Valley I think." Ranma replies.

'That's good you are fast on the job. Now you keep an eye on the two until their father does anything to them. We can then get them all in one well planned trap." Mara said suddenly closing her hand as if she was caching something.

"I see so how do I contact you?" Ranma asks.

"Here." Mara throws him an earring.

"Put this on and you will be able to get to me. Now if you excuse me I got to go back to work." Mara said as she gets up and walks away and disappears into the next carriage.

So what next? Ranma wrote on Nabs as he walks back to his carriage.

Hey I can't see into the future. Anyway just keep an eye on the two and we might get lucky and run into one of the sins. Nabs replies.

All right maybe I can go visit the their teacher too and try to help her out. Ranma wrote.

Not a bad idea. But it will drain you of your god powers for the day. Nabs informs.

No problem. So what's her name and where do I find her?

Her name is Izumi Curtis. She and her husband runs a butcher's shop in the next town we are coming up to.

Thanks Nabs. Ranma wrote as he puts away the notebook as he enters the compartment. "Welcome back!" Edward greets grinning.

"Well time for me to go see you boys later!" Armstrong said as he got up and left.

Ranma took a seat opposite Edward.

"So I hear from your brother that you two know how to fight." Ranma said.

"Yes. Well sort of I came along with our Alchemist training. Our teacher said that alchemy could only do so much. Knowing how to defend against attacks is good." Edward said. "Hmmm well I would like to meet with your teacher if that would be all right with you." Ranma said.

"What!" Edward exclaimed standing up his face pale. His brother Alphonse was rattling. "Well?" Ranma looks at the two amused.

"Well after I get this fixed and no mentioning me loosing in a fight she'll kill me if she finds out!" Edward said the finally sitting down.

"I'm going to take a nap the trip is going to be long so might as well rest." Edward said as he made himself comfortable and starts to doze off.

--------------------000000000000000000000 ----------------------------------

Several hours later they arrived at Rush Valley.

They trio made their way into town.

The sun was setting when they arrived at a workshop.

Edward was sweating as he walked into the workshop followed by his brother.

Ranma noticed a girl at a bench working on something.

"Winry?" Edward calls out. The girl looks up from what she was doing and looks at them. "Edward! Alphonse! What are you two doing here!" Winry said as she got up from her bench and walks over to give the two brothers a hug.

That's when she noticed one of Edward's auto mail arm was in a sling.

Her face changed from smiling to 'I'm going to kill you.' In a flash and went at Edward beating the crap out of him.

"How can you break it again! I just repaired it a few weeks ago!" She screams at Edward as she pounds him with a large spanner.

Wow she's almost as bad as Akane! Ranma pitied Edward wincing every time a blow hit him.

After several minutes Edward was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"How the hell did you break it again!" Winry demanded.

"Well he picked a wrong person to fight." Alphonse said cowering afraid that Winry might hit him too.

"Well who is it tell me so I can kill him too. He destroyed my master piece!" Winry wailed pointing the large spanner she was holding at Alphonse.

"He's a new major at Central City. Brother challenged him to a fight and he lost. Ranma broke his arm like it was a twig." Alphonse said.

"Was he wearing an auto mail too?" Winry asked wanting to know more.

The auto mail she made for Edward was more durable then the last one even another auto mail couldn't have done so much damage.

"Well he wasn't he used some type of martial arts technique and managed to break the elbow joint with a well placed punch." Alphonse said.

Luckily that wasn't his real arm or he'll really be in lots of pain. Ranma chuckles to himself. "And who is that!" Winry asks pointing the spanner at Ranma.

"Oh this is Ranko she's the sister of the guy who broke brother's arm." Alphonse introduces. "How the hell did he do that!" Wnry asks wanting to know how a normal man with out an auto mail break one with his bear hands.

"Oh our Family technique is grappling and incorporating many other styles. The one my brother used probably would have broken a real arm at the elbows or he could have dislocated his arm. Here let me show you." Ranma went over to a heap of broken auto mail and picked out an arm and told Alphonse to hold it out.

Ranma leaped up and grabs the arm and holding it ridged and gives it a kick breaking the auto mail arm at the elbow joint and lands on the ground.

"That's how he did it!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I won't have believe you if you hadn't shown me." Winry said.

"Oh that's nothing every part of the human body has a weak point just focus a little strength and you can break dislocate them." Ranma said.

"Wow can you teach me some of that?" Alphonse asks.

"Sure no problem." Ranma said.

"So what's the name of the martial arts you know." Alphonse asks.

"Well my family art is the anything goes style of combat. We glean from other styles to counter them. We also specialise in arial combat." Ranma said proudly.

"Ouch what hit me!" Edward groaned as he got up.

"Me if you break your arm again I'll break your head!" Winry threatened as she detaches the broken auto mail from his shoulders.

"It will be ready in two day so now scram and let me work!" Winry said as she goes back to her workbench.

The three quickly departed from the workshop.

The three stood in front of a hotel and the three went in.

"I would like two rooms. One room with two beds and one with one." Edward said.

"Certainly sir. The manager took two keys from a pigeonhole and hands it to him.

"And how long are you staying sir?" the manager asks.

'Two days." Edward replies.

"Here sir please sign here and that payment will be 140 dollars." The manager said.

"Here." Ranma takes out his wallet and gives the manager the money.

"Hey… I was about to pay." Edward starts to protest.

"Well you can repay me with breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow." Ranma said.

Edward nods his head and gives Ranma the key to his room.

Then the three went up to their rooms.

"Goodnight." Ranma said and went in to his room locking the door.

He strips his shirt and pants and walks around the room in his boxers.

And sit on a comfortable sofa.

He takes out Nabs from the bag.

So what now? Ranma asks.

I'm not so sure I accessed the archives and it's true that one of the sins is dead. But that doesn't mean the rest are easy to bring down. Nabs wrote.

Any information about the incident that happen Edward's friend?

Well one of Edward's friends was transmuted with a dog by her father she was a young girl and the girl and the father were both killed by a man who is out to kill Alchemist. According to sources the man attacking the various alchemists is an Ishibal. They are a race of people who you can liken to the American Indians. They were all put down during an uprising several years ago. During that time alchemist were recruited to fight in that war. Many died some were changed dramatically.

This was getting a bit too deep for his liking.

Suddenly the cell phone in his bag starts to ring.

He quickly opens the bag and digs for the phone.

Finally finding it at the bottom of the bag.

He flips it open and answers it

"Hello Ranma here." Ranma said.

"Ranma this is Mara." The voice said over the phone.

"Mara what can I do for you?" Ranma asks.

"Well I am going to send the pictures of the sins and their leader to you cell phone after I hang up. It will make it easier for you to get them." Mara said.

"Hey thanks. This will save me a lot of time." Ranma thanks and walks over to the bed and lies down.

"So what do you want me to do." Ranma asks as he kicks off his shoes.

"Well the sins you can take care I'm worried more about the leader and Wrath."

"Wrath?" Ranma sits up.

"He is the one you should be careful around. From information we got he was the one who brought down Greed." Mara said.

"Hmmmm that good?" Ranma ask.

"Yes Greed was suppose to be one of the toughest to kill because of his natural ability to coat himself with a impervious shell. Wrath manage to disable him even with his powers." Mara cautioned.

"Don't worry. So you want them alive or dead?" Ranma asks.

"Alive if possible but I doubt that would be possible." Mara said.

"Hmm that bad. I don't usually kill my opponent." Ranma said hesitantly.

"They are not human and they don't value human lives they won't hesitate to kill you or your friends or anyone around you." Mara said.

"I see I will see what I can do anything else?" Ranma asks stifling a yawn.

"No that will be all. Just call me if you run into the sins. Good night Ranma and talk to you later." Mara said then got off the phone.

"Crap…" Ranma curses as he puts away the cell phone.

He turns off the light and then falls asleep.

00000000000000000000 --------------------------- ------------------

The next day a knock on the door wakes Ranma up.

"Huh what the hell?" Ranma staggers out of bed and opens the door not noticing that he was bare chest and wearing only a boxer and his ample bosoms were showing.

"Hi Edward." Ranma mumbles and turns to go back to sleep.

He suddenly hears a thud of something falling to the floor.

Ranma turns around to see what was wrong.

He sees Edward on the floor nose bleeding.

"Edward are you all right?" Ranma asks as he walks over to see if he was all right.

Edward eyes were glazed over and he was wearing a contented smile.

Just then Alphonse came.

"Ranko! Brother!" He exclaims.

When he saw that Ranma wasn't dressed decent he quickly covers his eyes and turns around. "Ran…. Ranko you are not wearing any top and your ummmm……." Alphonse stammers. "Huh my what's showing?" Ranma asks obviously still half asleep.

Then he looks down at his chest and sees that his breasts were both exposed.

"OH SHIT!" Ranma awoke with a start and runs into the bathroom and slams close the door. "SORRY!" he apologises.

Alphonse kneels down and tries to wake his brother.

"Brother are you all right?" He asks concern.

"Wha…. Oh I'm all right." Edward said as he blinked his eyes.

"I thought I saw Ranko's breast. I must be dreaming right?" Edward said then brings his fingers to his nose there was blood he quickly cleans it away with the back of his hand.

"You weren't brother." Alphonse said.

It was the first time they came in contact with females like this. Edward's face turned red as the flashes of Ranma's breasts kept coming back each time he tries to close his eyes.

Ranma opens the door to the bathroom opens and comes out with clothes on and he had washed up before coming out.

"Sorry about that." Ranma apologises.

"So what do you want Edward?" Ranma asks.

"Oh I was here to ask if you would want to join us for lunch." Edward said trying to stop blushing and staring at Ranma's breasts.

"Wow I have been asleep for so long?" Ranma exclaimed.

"You were tired we two too just woke up too. Any way want to join us?" Edward asks again. "All right lets go." Ranma said.

The three made their way to the street.

As they walked Alphonse suddenly disappeared to the side looking in at an ally way.

"Alphonse how many times I got to tell you. You can't keep any more cats in your armour!" Edward exclaims as he walks over to see what his brother had found.

Ranma took a few steps away from the two his fear of cats coming to him.

"But Edward…….." He points at a prone body on the ground.

"What the hell?" Edward looks at the body.

It was a foreigner from the east across the desert.

"Food……" He moaned weakly.

"Come on leave him here!" Edward said not wanting anything to do with the man lying on the ground.

"But…….." Alphonse starts to protest. "Food." the man moaned again.

"Oh all right drag him along." Edward grumbles.

"Heh." Ranma smiles at how Edward gives in to Alphonse's pleading.

Soon the four of them were sitting in a restaurant.

The man they saved was stuffing his face with food.

He could almost rival Ranma at eating speed.

Soon there were stacks of dishes at the side of the table.

The two brothers were looking on in astonishment.

Finally the man stopped and patted his stomach.

"Ahhh that is good." He mutters contentedly.

"So what are you doing in the ally?" Ranma asks as he polishes off a plate of fried rice.

"I got separated from my friends and gotten lost." The man said grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"So where are you from you are not from around here." Edward asks.

"Oh I am from across the Great desert. The Sing empire." The man said as he orders dessert from the waiter.

Edward and Alphonse look at him.

The two of them had heard of a country across the great desert and were now very interested to know more about the country.

"Wow you must have travelled very far." Edward asks wanting to know more about the Sing empire.

"Yes had to take a caravan across the great desert it was the most horrible part of the journey." The man said.

"So what are you doing here in our country." Edward asks.

" I am here looking for something." The man said.

"I heard that the there are also alchemist over there are they the same as ours over here." Edward asks his interest caught.

"Oh they are almost the same except that they are all really looking for one thing." The man said eating the dessert.

"And what that?" Alphonse asks.

"I am looking for a stone. A powerful stone which can grant the bearer eternal life." The man said looking at Edward and Alphonse.

"…." Edward's face changed at the mention of a stone.

"So do you two know anything about it." The man asks.

"A stone huh nope never heard of it. Look it's nice knowing you we got to go." Edward stands up and Ranma looks at the brothers and knew what was going on.

His senses flared as he felt two hidden auras outside on the roof of the restaurant suddenly flares.

Oh shit… Ranma curses.

He readies himself.

The man smiles at the two brother and suddenly two figures dressed in black and wearing masks were at their side each with a blade out and pointed at their vitals.

"Oh I insist. Your expressions tell me otherwise." The man said still smiling.

"Look we don't want any trouble besides we don't know anything." Edward said trying to bluff his way out.

"I see but I am unconvinced. You are after all the youngest Alchemist in this land are you not?" He asks.

The two brothers look at each other then at the man.

Ranma was still eating and looking at them.

He stops eating.

"Look boys. Lets not trash the restaurant it's not good to do that." Ranma said looking at the two brothers then at the two persons holding them hostage.

"Lets sit down and talk this over before we fight." Ranma said smiling.

"Hmmmmm you are right." The man said rubbing his chin.

"Well are they going to let my friends go or do I have to make them." Ranma said.

The man smiles at Ranma.

"And what if I don't." one of the masked person said as she pokes her dagger into Edward's neck.

"Well this is what I will do." Ranma said as he held up two masks, which the two were wearing.

"What the…?" The two look in astonishment. They didn't even see Ranma move.

Ranma smirks at them.

"You are very fast I did not even see you move." The man said.

"Well so now can we sit down and talk about this?" Ranma said.

The man motions to his minions and the two puts away their daggers and jumps out of the restaurant and on to the roof.

"So tell this man what you know Edward." Ranma said smiling at him.

Edward looks at Ranma then to his brother.

Alphonse nods his head and sits down.

"So what do you want." Edward asks the man.

"Hmmm where are my manners I have not introduce myself I am Yao Ling and I am in search of the way to make one's self immortal." Yao Ling explains.

"Look if we tell you we might get into trouble and anyway it's impossible to get the stone." Edward said trying to get Yao Ling to forget about the whole thing.

"Look ever since me and my brother have been looking and finding how the stone is created we have run into lots of trouble." Edward said looking seriously at Yao Ling.

"Tell me what is so special about this stone then I will consider your opinion." Yao Ling said he had travelled too far to stop now.

"…." Edward looks at him.

"Look this is not the place to discuss this why don't we go back to my room and there we can talk in private." Ranma suggests.

"All right the secret is far too dangerous to let outsiders know." Alphones agrees.

"All right lets go." Edward said as he gets up.

Ranma pays the bill and soon they were on their way to the hotel.

They all sat around the table. Ranma looks at the group.

"Well Edward you were about tell us about the stone." Ranma said as he walks over to the window and opens it then going back to take seat.

"Well where do I start?" Edward asks looking at Ranma.

"Well you can tell us what the stone is." Ranma said even though he already knows about the stone he wants to confirm them.

As Edward began to tell everything about the stone and the problems he and his brother met. Ranma your cell phone is ringing. Nabs told Ranma.

"Sorry guys got to got to the toilet." Ranma said as he ran in to the toilet not before grabbing the cell phone on the bed.

---------------00000000000000000000------------ ---------------------------

"Hey Urd when will the hunky guy you and Loki met with be coming up here for a visit?" On of the angels asks.

"Well don't know when maybe soon heard the boss wants to see him." Urd said as she sips on her tea.

She was having tea with some of her co-workers.

"Urd please come to the conference room in level 7 at the main building please." An announcement was made over the PA.

"Damn!" Urd curses as she gets up from her seat.

"Got to go girls see you all later.' She said as she left for the main building.

-------------00000000000000000---------- -----------------------------

"Hello this is Ranma." Ranma said into the cell phone.

"Hi Ranma this is Urial. Kami sama's secretary. You are wanted in a meeting in 5 minutes please head to a nearest water source or a large mirror please." Urial said.

"Right water!" Ranma said then filled the basin with water.

"Ok got the water what do I do now?" Ranma asks.

"Well jump in when it glows." Urial replies.

Ranma waited for a while suddenly the basin of water began to glow and Ranma took a jump into the basin.

In a flash Ranma found himself on the floor there were 4 other people in the room he was in. he recognised Urd but the other three were a mystery to him.

"Oh hello Ranma come over and take a seat!" Urd calls Ranma over motioning him to take a seat next to her.

Ranma quickly walks over and pulls out the chair and sits down.

"Ranma this is Kami sama." Urd introduces Ranma to the man sitting at the head of the table. "Oh …" Ranma got up quickly and bowed.

"That's all right Ranma sit." Kami sama said smiling.

"So Ranma how is your assignment so far." Kami sama asks taking a cup of tea and sipping on it.

"It's getting a little bit complicated. So far I have made contact with the two brothers and they are determined to get the stones to restore their bodies." Ranma said sweating a bit.

It's not everyday you get called into a meeting with the great creator.

"I see and your identity is still a secret right?" Kami sama asks looking at Ranma.

"Yes it still is but it's going to get harder along the way." Ranma said.

"Oh why?" Kami sama asks interested at what Ranma was going to say.

"Well I got all the neat godly powers but I can't use them to help and that will be bad in a desperate situation and I'm worried that they would all get involved in a cross fire." Ranma explains.

"I see. But as you know you must make a contract with a person over there to anchor your powers there." Kami sama said.

"Hmmm but that's impossible right who will be will to do that." Ranma said.

"Well don't be surprise Ranma." A girl next to Kami sama spoke.

"That's my sister Belldandy." Urd said.

"I am sure we can find some one close to the brothers to make that contract." Belldandy said smiling.

"Well then let it be known that Ranma will be given free reign when he is contracted. Of course the main objectives of the assignment must be met." Kamai sama said.

"No problem with that Kami sama." Ranma said relief that it was going to make his job easier.

"And I just know the person suitable for this situation." The other person sitting at the left side of Kami sama spoke up.

"And who pray tell." Urd asks.

"Well of course it will be either Winry Rockbell or Maria Ross." The person said.

"You have to be kidding. Pherof " Urd said.

" No they are suitable both of them have come in contact with the brothers and know them well. And besides Maria Ross will be a good candidate because she knows about the stone." Pherof said handing Urd the file on her.

"Well what do you think Ranma?" Urd asks as she hands Ranma the files on both girls.

"Well can't say no can't I." Ranma said shrugging his shoulders and looking at Urd.

"Why don't I make a contract with Winry and I'll see if I can take it from there." Ranma said as he thought about the blonde longhaired girl who reminds him so much like Akane.

Her bashing skill that is. Ranma smiles at his choice.

"Hmmm that will be fine Pheroft why don't you head down to the main control room and as Skuld to start on the contract program." Kami sama said.

" Yes kami sama I will get on it." Pheroft got up and left the room.

"So Ranma I hope will you will not disappoint me ." Kami sama said.

"I won't." Ranma said then left the room via a large mirror on the wall.

-----------000000000000000000---------------- -----------------

In a flash of light Ranma steps out of the bath room mirror.

"This is the way to travel." Ranma mutters as he almost trips and falls to the floor.

He quickly goes out of the toilet and back into the room.

There the boys were still talking. "So what did I miss?" Ranma asks as he sat down.

"Oh I just finish talking about how the stone is made." Edward said.

Yao Ling's face was unreadable.

"So what do you think now?" Ranma asks him.

"Hmmmmmm….." Yao Ling looks at the brothers.

"You do not understand I need the stone to not for myself but for someone else." Yao Ling finally said.

" Hmmmm let me guess you got some one dear to you and he or she is dying and the only way to save him or her is the stone." Ranma said.

"Yes that's why I must have that stone and everything you know about how to become immortal. Like him." Yao Ling points at Alphonse.

"Look Yao Ling I know its bad enough to lose a love one but this is not right it is going against god and the natural way of things." Ranma explains.

"What do you know about god!" Yao Ling demands getting angry at Ranma remark.

"Look people die for a reason and who are we to tell them that they are not suppose to die and play god." Ranma said.

"It's not good to go against god and I admit I don't understand god that well too but I am sure he knows what he is doing." Ranma explains.

Yao Ling gets up and looks angrily at Ranma.

"You won't understand." With that he leaves the room.

" Al go after him or he'll get lost." Ranma said.

"All right." Alphonse said as he gets up and goes after Yao Ling.

Ranma looks at Edward.

"Well what do you think of what I said," Ranma asks leaning back on the chair.

Edward looks at him.

"I don't know. I tried it once and look what it did I just want to get my brother's body back that's all." Edward said his hand on his forehead.

"Look Edward you won't believe me but I got to try. You see I'm an angel." Ranma said. Edward looks up and stares at Ranma as if he was crazy.

"Angel?" Edward looks at him. Edward looks at Ranma.

"Yes. Angel." Ranma said as he opens his bag and takes out the military uniform and goes back into the bathroom and changes into it.

"Look this is hard to believe. I understand and we met before." Ranma said as he changes back to his male form.

"What the hell you are Ranma!" Edward looks at Edward with his mouth hanging open. "Look I can explain just give me a chance." Ranma said as he sits down facing Edward.

"All right talk." Edward said looking at Ranma.

"Here goes…." Ranma said and began telling him all that he knew.

Edward had his mouth open in shock at what Ranma had told his.

It was mind-boggling here was a guy he barely knows telling him that he is and angel sent from heaven to help him.

Just as Ranma finished his story Alphonse and Yao Ling came barging into the room.

New stuff 

Note to all: Ok guys I know I suck but no ones perfect so as long as there are people like you around you make me want to write more. Yes I know my grammar sucks too. Like I can help it English is not my first language. Any way thanks for all the shoot downs and comments it becomes my fuel to go on and on. (Think Durellcell bunnies) and on to the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh crap!" curses Ranma as the two barges in.

Snap your fingers! Ranma snaps his finger and everything comes to a stop.

"Wow cool." Comments Ranma as he looks at the frozen friends.

"Now what?" asks Ranma.

Well go over and tap the person you want to talk to on the head and the person will come out from the time freeze. Replies Nabs. Ranma walks over to Edward and taps on his head. Edward suddenly falls over and shakes his head.

"What the hell happen?" asks Edward as he struggles to get up.

"I sort of stop time." Said Ranma as he scratches the back of his head.

Edward looks around and sees his brother and Yao Ling suspended at the door.

"I don't want too many people to know my secret." Said Ranma as he sat down on the chair and motions Edward to do the same.

"Look you screwed up badly and you suffered. And what's more the two of you two have become keys to some thing greater and you are a threat to everyone." Said Ranma going straight to the point instead of beating around the bush.

'Shit how am I suppose to tell him that his dad has become a demon….' Ranma shakes his head wondering if he should tell Edward that.

"That's impossible!" Edward had his hands in his hair.

"How?" Edward looks up at Ranma.

"Well when you two tried to bring back you mother that's when everything went wrong. You see revival of dead people is a no no in heaven and hell. As I remember correctly its one of the forbidden arts." Said Ranma.

"You see what happen was that you inadvertedly open a back door to heaven's Yssgril system." Explains Ranma.

"Yssgril?" asks Edward.

"That is a system which governs every thing. Your intrusion caused a lot of damage to the system and on top of that you and your brother were inadvertedly given access to every thing in the system." Said Ranma pausing to let it all sink in.

"Oh god what have I done." Edward looks at his hands.

" I know what you are going to ask. Well I don't know why you and your brother and not others who have done it. My guess you two went in at the wrong time." Said Ranma shrugging his shoulders.

" And the best thing you know those people with the snake eating itself tattoos. They are rouge demons and they want the key to open the door again. If that happens your friends and everyone on this world and possibly other worlds will cease to exists." Explains Ranma. Edward's face went pale.

"And there is nothing to stop it from happening you see the stone is the catalyst and you and your brother are the keys. You two come in contact and well need I say more?" asks Ranma looking at Edward seriously.

"Look this is going to be very hard to explain all I can tell you is that everyone involved in this is in it deep. Those guys will not stop until they have you two." Ranma got up and walks over to Edward and places his hand on to Edward's shoulder.

"Look I am not asking you to give me your soul I need someone to anchor me here till I get this job done." Said Ranma.

"You mean that you are here to take us away?" Edward looks at Ranma his eyes wide with fear now.

"Got that wrong I am here for the 6 sins and their leader." Ranma shook his head and starts to explain.

"So you got to help me in this. I might be able to get your brothers body back." Said Ranma. "You can?" Edward looks at Ranma as if he was telling him the world was flat.

"No promises I'll get some one to find out where your brother's body is. I am not so sure we can get it back. But we'll see." Ranma takes Nabs out and starts to write on it.

"Ranma can you bring back my mother?" asks Edward. Ranma stops writing and looks at Edward.

"I'm sorry I can't." Ranma replies.

"Why?"

"Look Edward I'm not GOD. He makes the rules. Not me." Said Ranma.

"….."

"Look Edward people die and that's life we can't change anything. Any way I can tell you this she better off there then here." Explains Ranma.

" I miss her so does my brother we want to be a family again." Edward said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Look Edward it is plain selfish that you want to bring back your mother. For all you know she would be happier in heaven then here."

"No that's not true!" Edward screams at Ranma and grabs him by the shirt.

"Then what about the resurrection spell me and my brother used don't tell me it's a fake." Said Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward. It's a ruse used by rouge demons to gain more power. It's impossible to bring back anyone once they are dead. You and your brother were one of the few to fall for that ruse and the demon has part of your soul. Remember the door you saw and the shadow that talked to you well they are all real. The door you saw was the back door to the system another intrusion and there will be hell to pay so." Edward falls to the floor his legs giving out.

They had worked so hard to get this far he couldn't get his body back and their mother will still stay dead.

"No……….. No!" Edward slams his auto mail into the floor cracking it.

"Hey snap out of it remember you still got your brother." Ranma kneels down and gives Edward a hard shake.

"Look I can't stop time forever. So when I snap my fingers I'm going back into the bathroom to change back to Ranko. Everything we said here must not be told to anyone. Understand?" Ranma asks still holding on to Edward's shoulders.

Edward nods his head mutely. Ranma went into the bathroom to get change and came out. She sat next to Edward looking at Edward.

Edward nods his head and Ranma snaps his fingers.

And everything went into motion.

Alphonse was sent on to the floor by Yao ling and his two ninja friends piles into him. Alphonese shrugs off Yao Ling and his friends and stood up and looks around.

"I thought I saw Ranma?" He said as he looks around.

"Oh you must be mistaken. A lot of people say that I look so much like him." Ranma said as he walks over to help Yao Ling up.

"Oh…… Well we got to got see Winry she said that your arm is ready." Alphonse said as he walks over to his brother.

"Neesan is every thing all right." He asks as he notices his brother brooding more then usual. "I'm fine come on lets go." Edward said as he gets up and grabs his coat and leaves his room. "What's wrong with him?" Yao Ling asks pointing at him.

"I don't know…." Ranma said as he goes after Edward. Soon they were at the place Winry work. She tightens the joints on Edward's new arm.

She was looking at Edward's face as she works.

"Want to talk about it." she asks.

"No." Edward said shaking his head his eyes sad he look the same as the time he lost his arm and leg.

"You sure…" Winry asks worried for him.

"I'm fine." Edward said then stands up as he puts away her tools.

"I'll be leaving for central today." Edward said.

"I'll come along I want to see Mr Hughes and his family." Winry said as she went up to her room to pack. Alphonse, Yao Ling and his two servants were waiting out side.

Ranma had gone on ahead to the train station to wait for them.

Nabs this is getting to complicating…. Ranma scribbles on the book.

I know but this is your assignment. You have to finish it. Nabs states.

"DAMN." Ranma curse.

He didn't like how the situation was going.

0000000000000

Soon they were on the train and heading towards central.

At the station Ranma turns to the rest.

"Edward guys I got to go look for my brother I'll see you guys later." Ranma takes her bag and walks away.

As he walks past Edward.

"I'll see you later." Ranma said as he walks off.

Winry looks at Edward a bit of jealousy in her eyes.

She takes her things and stomps off.

Alphonse scratches his head and looks at Yao Ling who shrugs his shoulders.

Ranma roof hops all the way to Central HQ.

As he arrives at the roof he changes to his male form and opens the door to the roof and went down.

He walks to the office belonging to Roy and looks in. No one was around he starts to walk away when he bumps into Riza.

"Ah Major welcome back." Riza greets.

"Hey Riza what's up." Riza frowns.

"So where's Roy?" Ranma asks.

"He's working on something." Riza said.

"I see…" Ranma looks at Riza.

"Anything I should know." Ranma said. Riza shakes her head and leaves.

"Hmm…..A cold one." Ranma shrugs and walks to his table and sits down.

So what now Nabs. Ranma wrote.

Well the latest news is that Roy is working on the same case as us. It seems that his friend Hughes was murdered by one of the sins. Nabs wrote.

'What? Crap….' Ranma drops his head on the table.

And the best of all one of Edward's friends is implicated in the investigations. She just got arrested and accused of the murder of Hughes. Nabs wrote.

'Great more bad news.' Ranma starts to bang his head on the table.

"I'm going to the washroom I'll be back." Ranma gets up and walks away leaving Nabs on the table.

He opens the door to the wash room and finds Roy and Armstrong there.

"Did you tell the brothers about Hughes?" Roy said and sees Ranma walking in Armstrong looks at him in surprise.

"No… I haven't…I couldn't tell them…" Armstrong said his face sombre.

"They'll find out eventually you know." Roy said as he wipes his face.

"Major?" Ranma said looking at the two.

"I'm sorry Ranma..." Roy said as he starts to put on his coat.

"We all have to do our duty Major." Armstrong steps out of the washroom nodding at Ranma and went on his way.

"So how was the trip?" Roy asks as he buttons up his jacket.

"Not bad found out some stuff I'm not sure I want to know." Ranma said as he relieves himself.

"Oh…. What did you find out?" Roy looks at him.

"Ermmmm…." Ranma looks around and opens the door to see if anyone was around.

He shuts the door and whispers to Roy.

"I found out how the stone is made and what it has to do with the people with the snake eating itself tattoo." Ranma said.

Roy looks at Ranma he looks around and pulls him closer.

"Not another word. We'll continue out side from here. We don't know if the walls have ears." Roy said as he opens the door.

Ranma steps out and follows Roy.

Soon they were outside of the building and Riza was waiting at the bottom of the stairs next to a waiting car.

"Come along I want to know what you think about something." Roy said as he got into the car.

Ranma went in and Riza closes the door and went to the front and starts the car and soon they were on their way.

"So tell me Ranma what have you found out." Roy said looking at Ranma.

"Well one thing for sure the higher up are involved in this in some way." Ranma said he looks at Riza who was driving.

"I see do you have any proof?" Roy said.

"Nope the place was destroyed and according to Edward so was the guard." Ranma said.

"I see what else."

"Well the stone is made of the souls of humans."

"……." Roy looks at Ranma. Riza was taken aback and almost hit something on the road.

"I see." "Ummm major I was wondering who were you talking about with Armstrong." Ranma asks wanting to confirm what he knew.

"Colonel Hughes was murdered several weeks ago and we suspect that the murder might be in our ranks." Roy said,

"I see. Mind if I ask where we are going?" Ranma asks.

"We are going to save an innocent." Roy said the leans back.

00000000000000000000000000

Soon they stopped out side a dilapidated area all the building looked like they were all going to fall.

"Ranma you and Riza wait here I got to go get some one.

After a while Roy reappears with another guy who was carrying a large sack over his shoulders.

The guy dumps the sack into the luggage compartment and walks to the front and gets in. "Ranma this is Havoc one of my staff members."

"Hey nice to meet you." Havoc turns around and shakes Ranma's hand.

"Like wise." Ranma was getting puzzled at what they were about to do. Soon they drove to an ally Havoc gets out and pulls the sack out of the trunk and dumps it on the ground.

"You sure they'll pass this way?" Roy asks.

"Yup told 66 to point here this way." Havoc said as he starts to make a hole in the wall.

"Need a hand?" Ranma asks looking at Havoc struggle to make a hole in the wall.

"Yeah thanks." Havoc said as he hands Ranma the sledgehammer.

"Don't need that just tell me how big you want it." Ranma said as he folds up his sleeves. "Well just make it big enough for me to crawl through."

"Right." Ranma said as he cocks his arm back and starts to demolish the wall with his bare hands.

"Holy shit!" Havoc looks on shock at what Ranma was doing.

Roy stood there looking at Ranma with one of his eyebrows arched.

A few hits later' "Is that big enough?" Ranma asks as he dusts away at his clothing.

"Yeah thanks." Havoc said as he pulls a large rubbish bin over to block the hole.

"What's going on Roy?" Ranma asks as Havoc disappears around the corner.

"You'll see." Roy said as he pulls on his gloves.

Suddenly there were shouts and someone ran into the ally.

Ranma looks at the figure it was a woman. Roy looks at her and asks.

"Are you Maria Ross?" Roy said looking at her.

The girl was shaking as she looks at Roy and Ranma.

Roy pulls open the sack and pulls out a body and dumps it on the ground.

"What the hell Is that?" Maria Ross asks shocked at what Roy was doing.

"What?" Maria Ross said as she stumbles back and fall to the ground.

"This is a fake body." Roy said as he snaps his fingers the body burst into flame charring the body beyond recognition.

"Tonight you will die here." Roy walks toward her.

Ranma was too stunned to do anything.

"You don't have time for this." Roy grabs her arm and pulls her up.

"What's this?" Maria was confused.

Roy dumps her into the rubbish bin and slams the lid shut.

Havoc was waiting for her and cuts the ID bracelets on her wrists and hands it Roy.

"Colonel!" he calls out holding the lid open and the bracelets in his hand.

Roy grabs them and puts it on the dead charred body.

Just then Edward appears out from the corner.

His face was pale as he stood there.

"Hello Fullmetal." Roy said coldly looking at him.

Edward walks over to the charred body and sees the bracelets.

"What the hell is going on here." Edward demanded clutching his hand in anger.

"Tell me what the hell is going on here!" He screams at Roy.

Ranma stood there not knowing what to say, as he was about to step forward to talk to Edward.

Roy looks at him shaking his head.

Ranma stops and looks at Roy. He nods his head and backs away.

"When did it happen? When was colonel Hughes murdered!" Edwrad was getting angry Ranma could see his ki turn from blue to a sickly green and suddenly flaring to a blackish red. Ranma was surprise at the ki emanating from Edward.

Ranma step forward to stop him from doing foolish but he was too late.

Edward grabs Roy on his uniform.

"Why is Lieutenant Maria Ross dead!" he was shaking in anger as he held Roy.

"WHY DIDN"T TELL ME!" Edward screams at him in anger.

0000000000000000000000000

Back at the hotel Winry went into the two brothers' room.

She wanted them to follow her to visit the Hughes family.

"Where are those two?" she mutters angrily and went into the room.

It was messed up papers all over the place.

The news paper caught her eye and she picks it up and starts to read it."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Roy punches Edward in his face sending his flying.

"You want to go against a senior officer?" Roy said coldly as he pulls his uniform in place. "What yourself Fullmetal." Edward look at Roy with anger in his eyes he gets up pulling back a punch ready to do some damage to Roy when Alphonse grabs him from behind and holds him down.

"No brother!" Alphonse tries to calm his brother.

"LET ME GO!" Edward struggles to get free.

"Stop it we don't even know what is going on. But….." Alphonse said as he tries to reason with his brother.

"THAT BASTARD KILLED MARIA!" Edward screams still struggling.

"Lieutenant Ross…." He turns to look at the charred body he turns back looking at Roy. "Colonel what is going on?" he asks still holding on to his brother.

"Maria Ross killed Hughes and escaped I am just carrying out my orders to kill her that's all." Roy said coldly turning away.

Alphonse looks at Ranma wanting to know what was going on.

Ranma shake his head and turns away.

"That is not a good reason for this!" Alphonse shouts at Roy.

"I'm sorry for not tell you about Hughes." He looks coldly at the brothers.

Soon there were sirens filling the air as the police and the military converge at the ally. Edward and Alphonse were taken to one corner and questioned.

"I am Douglas from the military courts can you tell me what happen colonel Mustang." An officer walks up to Roy and Ranma.

"Well we got orders from upstairs to shot if she resist." Roy said.

"She resists so I was just following orders." Roy said coldly as he looks away.

"You are too anxious to score points." Douglas said sarcastically.

"Score points? A gentleman from central can't see eye to eye with the methods of a Easterner?" Roy looks at Douglas.

"Humph I just saying that you went too far. The body is so charred we cant identify if it's the criminal." Douglas said as the body was taken away.

000000000000000000000000000000000

At the morgue Armstrong was apologising to the brothers.

"I'm sorry that I did not tell you all sooner." Armstrong said sadly.

"He died because of the stone right? It's all my fault I killed him!" Edward said sadly.

"This is not your fault don't blame yourself. Don't think about it too much." Armstrong said trying to comfort them.

"Winfry was looking forward to see Hughes and his family. I don't know what to say to her." Edward said sadly.

The mortician came out from the operating room.

"You are all here." The mortician said as he looks around.

"The burn wounds are so bad that there is no way to confirm if the flame blast killed her after or before it hit her." The mortician said gravely.

"Then there is a possibility that it's not her." Armstrong asks hopefully.

"That would be unlikely according to the dental records taken from her. It confirms that's its Maria Ross's body." The mortician said as he held out the clipboard for Armstrong to see. "It's such a waste that such a beautiful girl is burn to crisps." The mortician said Armstrong's face turned pale as the mortician carried on.

" The person who did it must really hate her." He said sarcastically.

"Am I right Mr Mustang." The mortician said as he turns towards Roy.

Ranma was standing next to him looking at the mortician.

"Can you please burn a bit nicer next time. Don't give me so much trouble checking out who the hell the body is." The mortician said looking at Roy.

"It's been a long time since I used my powers. I forgot to tone down my powers." Roy snaps back.

"Even though she killed your best friend as a hero from the wars you should have out right killed her like that." The mortician said as he turns around and walks away.

"Disgusting." He mutters and walks away.

"I'm sorry at the way my subordinate's actions sir." Armstrong said.

"You don't have to apologise." Roy said as he turns to walk away.

"I don't think Maria Ross is a killer…" Armstrong said trying to keep his anger in his whole body was shaking with anger.

"She was a good subordinate. Serious in her work and a understanding person……." Armstrong's anger was flaring his whole body shook as he stood there.

Ranma shakes his head.

'He better have a good reason to do this or I'll be the one to kick his ass.' Ranma thought to himself wanting to get to the bottom of the matter.

"A understanding person…." Armstrong 's body shook and finally he sat down holding his temples with his hand trying to stop his tears from flowing.

Roy turns around and walks toward Armstrong and kneels down.

"You seem tired Major. Why don't you go on a vacation." Roy said as he stands up and prepares to walk away.

"Oh yes eastern territories it's not bad there. It doesn't have the bustling of the city and there are many beautiful girls there." Roy said as he walks away Ranma following behind. Edward got angry and kicks the bin nearby.

000000000000000000000000000

As they walk away turning a corner.

Ranma pulls Roy one side and slams him to the wall.

"What the hell is going on here Colonel!" Ranma snarls at Roy. Roy looks at Ranma then around.

"Let me down and away from here then we'll talk." Roy said trying not to wince in pain. "You better." Ranma said as he slams his fist into the wall creating a hole as he lets Roy fall to the floor.

Roy gets up and looks at Ranma and sees the seriousness in his eyes.

"Come with me." Roy said as he walks away.

00000000000000000000000000

Soon they were on their way to same place they started from this morning.

"Come on." Roy said as he motions Ranma to follow him up a building.

Ranma follows him and they walk into a room.

Inside was a man in armour but his head was badly damage and he was sharpening his knife. "Colonel what are you doing here?" A man with white hair asks.

"That's Falman. Falman this is major Ranma he's going to be with us." Roy said as he walks in motioning Ranma to do the same.

Roy sits on the chair and waits for Ranma to do the same.

"Ok tell me what the hell is going on here." Ranma said angrily.

"What I am going to tell you stays here you don't want anymore deaths do you." Roy said looking at Ranma.

Ranma nods his head and pulls a chair and sits.

"As you now know the death of Lt colonel Hughes was not just a coincidence. It was planned that much I know." Roy said as he takes the cup of coffee offered by Falman nodding his head in thanks.

"So you telling me what, that the military is involved?" Ranma asks.

"Yes I am very sure. He was working on a case several weeks back involving the Elrics. I asked but they wouldn't tell me what happen. Do you know what is going on major?" Roy looks at Ranma playing around with his gloves.

Ranma gulps.

"Hey no need for that I'm on your side remember." Ranma said sweating.

"How do I know that?" Roy asks eyes narrowing at Ranma.

"Because I can tell you what happen." Ranma said.

"So you found out from the Elrics." Roy said as he relaxes.

"Yes I did and you can call that dummy down stairs to come up too." Ranma said.

"You know him?" Falman asks. The guy in the armour turns around looking at Ranma.

"Yeah I know him call him up and I'll tell you." Ranma said.

Falman shrugs his shoulders and turns to call Yao Ling to come up but was beaten to it by 66. "Hey come on up here some one wants to talk to you!" 66 shouts out.

"Hey!" Falman fumes looking at 66 angrily.

Yao Ling come in and looks around he looks at Ranma then at Roy.

"Do I know you?" Yao Ling asks.

"You know me" Ranma said pointing to himself.

"Hmmmmmm." Yao Ling looks at Ranma.

"Here let me show you." Ranma gets up and walks over to a tap and turns it on splashing himself.

"WOW! A babe!" 66 said amazed at what he was seeing.

"……." The cup Roy was holding fell from his hand his mouth hanging open.

Yao Ling was speechless. Falma jumped back his hand at his gun.

"You don't want to do that." Ranma said as he takes a cup and pours a cup of hot water into it and sit back down on the chair.

"It's a curse I picked up when I was young." Ranma said looking at them.

His uniform had several buttons pop free.

"Y….ou…..You are Ranko?" Yao Ling stammers pointing at Ranma.

"I'm called that when I am in this form." Ranma said as he pours the hot water over himself turning back to a guy.

He shakes away the water in his hair.

"You know me now." He said to Yao Ling who was still in shock.

"Now let me start. While I was with the Elrics I found out the process on how the stone is created and to tell you the truth I really don't like it much." Ranma said as he pulls out a file from his uniform.

He had Nabs compile all the information into a file.

"It's all in there my report." Ranma said.

"Ummmm what does this have to do with me?" Yao Ling asks confused.

"Well since I can't change your mind bout getting the stone I might as well tell you how it's really created." Ranma said as he hands the file over to Roy.

Roy opens the file and starts reading it. After a few minutes he slams the file into the table in anger.

"I was right!" Roy said angrily looking at Ranma.

Yao Ling picks up the file and starts to leaf through it his eyes went wide as he read it.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's all I got for now I'll try to update the story again soon.

Enjoy.


End file.
